


golden

by jeekiebuns



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter References, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Swearing, except jisungs head rip, i'm not funny but i tried, idk how to tag i'm sorry, jisung is a big baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeekiebuns/pseuds/jeekiebuns
Summary: it's just another normal saturday morning for minho and jisung.except it's really not.or:saturday morning cuddles, an unfortunate accident, a questionable amount of bickering and too many goddamn blankets (although jisung might disagree)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	golden

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!  
> this is my first time ever posting my work online, plus my first time ever writing in english so pls be nice!  
> english isn't my first language and this is not beta read, so if there are any grammatical mistakes or sth i'm sorry!  
> i hope you enjoy this cute lil oneshot, it took me way too long to write ahhh

they were lying on the sofa, limbs entangled in an unidentifiable lump under the fluffy purple blanket that jisung insisted on buying - even though they already owned more than enough blankets to last them a lifetime and a half.

according to jisung though, one could never own too many blankets, and who was minho to deny his adorable boyfriend, especially when he looked at him with those puppy eyes and his small pout? yeah, there was absolutely no way.

it really was too bad that jisung was most definitely aware of aforementioned fact. he knew exactly just how whipped minho was for him and how to press the right buttons to win over the other, so he often used it to get his way - much to the despair of his poor boyfriend’s wallet.

just this past week alone they had somehow ended up with two spongebob figurines, three new cacti (which jisung ended up naming olga, getrude and gilbert, because "those names deserve so much better hyung, don’t you dare call them ugly, they’re my babies!!!") and their fifth complete harry potter book collection.

("hyuuuunggg, the book covers are different! they’re so pretty, we need them!"..."sung, the content is still the same, we don’t need yet _another_ entire collection!"..."yes we do! pretty please?"......"fine. but i swear to god, if you come complaining to me at 2am because you can’t decide which version to read, i won’t hesitate to kick your cute ass!"..."did you just call my ass cute?"..."shut up.")

now, on a lazy saturday morning, the pair were enjoying the peace and quiet of a well-deserved weekend in their shared apartment. just the two of them, no work, no annoying colleagues, no elevator incidents (don’t ask), no nothing.

jisung was propped on top of minho, head resting on the older’s chest. he was softly humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like hedwig’s theme, but because the younger’s voice got muffled by the thick fabric of his oversized sweater, minho wasn’t 100% sure.

the sun was slowly making its way up, beams of sunlight bathing the living room in a soft hue of yellow and orange, almost golden. small specs of dust were flickering in the air, as if they were performing a dance that no one but them was allowed to see. minho softly blew into the air, sending the dust particles zipping uncontrollably in all directions.

birds were chirping away happily outside, an indicator that the long and cold winter had finally given way to spring, and the tv in the background was playing a random documentary about penguins in south africa, but the narrator’s deep voice just sounded like unintelligible static. not like they were paying attention to it anyway.

other than that though, it was completely silent. that is, until jisung’s stomach suddenly decided to emit the loudest growl in the entirety of human history. the owner of said stomach lifted his head up and rubbed the back of his neck almost sheepishly. minho let out a soft chuckle.

"sorry..."

"don’t be, it’s fine sungie", he ruffled the younger’s hair, "well, i guess that’s our cue to finally get our lazy asses up and make some breakfast."

at those words jisung let out an overly dramatic moan, "but i don’t want to get up!" he whined, hiding his face back into minho’s broad chest and tightening his hold around the other’s waist.

"no buts! the hangry monster inside your stomach won’t feed itself!" minho retorted, failing miserably at hiding the fond expression that had managed to sneak its way onto his face. his boyfriend’s antics never failed to amuse him.

the younger’s lips started forming into a pout, but before he could finalize his cuteness attack by adding the famous Lethal Puppy Eyes™, minho pressed a quick kiss onto his unsuspecting, puckered lips.

"get up, dumbass. you’re getting heavy."

"hey! i’ll have you know that i am _not_ heavy, you’re just weak!" jisung shouted, adorably outraged at the statement, and poked his boyfriend’s chest repeatedly.

"yah!!! say that again one more time!"

the younger only giggled before repeating, "you’re weak you’re weak you’re weak!"

silence.

jisung tilted his head, searching for his boyfriend’s eyes to check if he had accidentally crossed a line with his teasing, but before he could interpret his gaze, minho suddenly sat up and exclaimed "okay THAT’S IT, you better run han jisung because i will _obliterate you_ and i’ll have absolutely _no_ mercy!"  
jisung didn’t stand a ghost of a chance though, because minho immediately started to tickle him in all the places he knew would get the younger dying of laughter.

"a-aAgh-HYUNG, STOP!", jisung managed to scream in between the wheezing and laughing, "SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEA-aghhhgh..." he dissolved into hysteric giggles once again, all the while hitting minho in every body part he could reach, a desperate attempt to get the older to stop tickling the soul out of his poor, innocent body.

in his absolute desperation to escape the living hell that was minho’s tickle attack, jisung let himself fall backwards, as far away from his boyfriend’s evil hands as possible. what he didn’t calculate though was the sheer force of said motion, which is why one second they found themselves trying to hold onto each other, screeching loudly and their flailing limbs getting tangled up in the blanket, and the next second they were both lying on the floor, jisung’s head throbbing with pain.

"ow."

"fuck, are you okay sungie?" in less than two seconds the whole situation had turned serious. the teasing smirk on minho’s slipped off his face instantly, his eyes that were previously filled with joy now filled with concern, and a frown was making its way onto his forehead. his hands quickly reached for jisung’s head, carefully feeling for any bumps. when his fingertips did indeed graze a slight bump that was starting to form underneath, his face contorted and jisung released a small whimper.

"what did you hit? the coffee table?" minho asked, gently stroking his boyfriend’s hair. the younger only gave a short nod, his eyes clearly tearing up, the watery film reflecting the cloudy but sunny morning sky that was visible through the living room window. "oh sungie..." minho quickly scooped up his boyfriend into his arms, hugging him tightly to his chest and rocking them back and forth.

"i’m sorry baby", minho whispered, feeling incredibly guilty, as he had been the one to start the whole tickle attack which had now resulted in the younger’s injury.

"it’s okay, it’s my fault for leaning back all of a sudden." jisung whispered back, but he wrapped his arms around minho’s abdomen and nuzzled his face into his neck. judging by the slight dampness he could feel, and the quiet but not inaudible sniffles his boyfriend let out, minho figured the fall must have been quite the shock for the younger. so he asked the only thing acceptable in this kind of situation.

"want me to kiss it better?"

that earned him a punch to his right shoulder. oh well, he kind of deserved it.

"...god, i hate you. that’s so cheesy!" came the muffled and whiny reply, but the younger lifted his head anyway and stared at minho with his teary but adorably huge puppy eyes, arms wrapped around his neck. minho nearly melted into a puddle on the spot.

god, he was so fucking whipped. it took all his willpower not to squish his boyfriend’s cheeks right there, and that only because he knew the other would get pissed at him.

it wasn’t like jisung didn’t know he had extremely prominent and round cheeks. no, he knew exactly that his friends liked to call them his ‘hamster cheeks’ - or ‘jeekies’ - when they thought he wasn’t listening, including minho. but he wasn’t a child anymore, he was a grown ass adult, thank you very much!

minho scoffed. "oh please, don’t act like you hate it. i know for a fact you’re the biggest hopeless romantic ever, so shut up. i’m trying to be a good boyfriend right now." and as if to prove his point, he grabbed jisung’s face with both of his hands and left a soft kiss on his nose. then on his eyelids, which had fluttered shut at the feeling of the unexpected display of affection. after that, minho proceeded to first kiss his left, then his right cheek. and when jisung started squirming in minho’s secure hold on his face, he gently turned the younger’s head sideways and pressed the lightest butterfly kiss on the small bump.

"there, all better." he said and gave jisung a smile that most definitely made his heart do somersaults inside his chest.

"wow, i can’t believe you’re acting like you’re not the best boyfriend already. because you are, you know that, right?" jisung replied, eyes completely serious. he lifted his right arm and let the back of his hand graze softly over minho’s cheek. the look he received in return was one filled with pure love and fondness.

"i love you," jisung whispered into the older’s ear, "i love you so so much."

the hair at the back of the older’s neck stood up at those words. god, he never got tired of hearing them, and he was sure jisung felt exactly the same, so he whispered right back.

"i love you too, sungie. more than you could ever imagine."

their eyes found each other right as the tv started playing an ad for laxatives, of all things, the pitchman’s wannabe professional voice sounding annoying even while being mostly inaudible due to the low volume, and the moment really shouldn’t have felt romantic, or sweet, or domestic – or anything positive, really – but minho wouldn’t want it any other way.

they both looked at the tv, then back at each other, and started giggling uncontrollably, rolling on the living room floor, limbs once again tangled together in an unidentifiable lump. their lips found each other somewhere along the way, and it was messy and most definitely not a pretty sight, but they couldn’t care less.

because jisung had minho and minho had jisung, and that was all that mattered.

_fin._

bonus:

"hyuuuung, i’m still hungry!"

sigh.

"of course you are."

yeah, he could really imagine spending the rest of his life like this.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you liked this oneshot, hopefully i'll write more minsung in the future!  
> i'm happy about every single kudos or comment! 
> 
> oh, and feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/JEEKIEBUNS) <3


End file.
